


Love in the Time of Paper Clips

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't going to be the kind of game where the handcuffs were made of nerf and maybe you got spanked a little to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Paper Clips

[Main fanfic page](../)

For the ontd_ai [kink meme #2](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/955485.html), prompt 21, _21\. Adam/Kris HARDCORE bondage in a closet or something. HARD HARD HARD NC-17_ , and counting for kink bingo prompt "painplay". YOU ARE SO WARNED. :>

  
Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/2779.html) challenge! 

<br/> td.bingo {border: 1px solid black; vertical-align: center; text-align: center; width: 100px; height: 100px;}<br/> table.bingo {font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 0.6em;}<br/>

locks/chains | [fucking machines](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Sex%20Machine.shtml) | [roleplay/au (authority figures)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Under%20Protest.shtml) | [plushies/furries](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Appetite.shtml) | ageplay  
---|---|---|---|---  
[painplay (other)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Love%20in%20the%20Time%20of%20Paper%20Clips.shtml) | bondage (other) | voyeurism | sensory deprivation | bondage (wrist restraints)  
pegging/strap-ons | worship |  | [roleplay/au (prostitution)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/krisallenpornstar.shtml) | electricity  
leather/latex/rubber | [washing/cleaning each other](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/glam/happy_ending.shtml) | tattoos/tattooing | whipping/flogging | object penetration (unusual objects)  
gunplay | virginity/celibacy | crossdressing (underwear/lingerie) | [double penetration (one hole)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Synaesthesia.shtml) | foot fetish  
  
**Love in the Time of Paper Clips**

by astolat

Fine, the start of it was about ninety percent his own dumbass fault—yeah, great, he fucking had to go on and on to _Rolling Stone_ about how adorable Kris was—but that didn't mean he deserved to be cockteased all summer long while living in about five square inches of shared space. He tried to hint, he tried to back off, but Kris apparently couldn't take a hint and also couldn't tell the difference between being cute and driving Adam fucking _insane_. 

It was bad enough in the interviews, where Kris just wouldn't leave well enough alone and kept upping the ante. Adam could've dealt with that: it was press, and good press, for both of them. Fantastic. He could chalk it up to marketing and write it off. It was the backstage stuff that got to him, the flirting, the playing around, the _touching_ —all the little things that made Adam's inner Aries want to jump Kris straight down to the floor and demonstrate to him in profound and explicit detail that _gay_ in this particular case meant _wants to fuck you_. 

He just, he was _not_ doing this. He was _not_ getting hung up on the adorable, ever-so-slightly-curious straight boy. Except for how he was doing _exactly_ that, and he had to stop it, and it looked like the only way he was going to be able to do that was to spell it out for Kris point-blank that the "friendly" flirting thing he had going was turning Adam's crank, and it had to stop. And there was no way their friendship was going to make it through this unscathed, if it made it through at all. 

So he put it off longer than he should have; but when Kris sat down next to him on the bus and put his hand on Adam's thigh and gripped the inseam about two inches away from the hard-on Adam popped almost immediately, Adam couldn't bullshit himself anymore about letting it go. He waited until they made it to Memphis and started offloading, and then he pulled Kris into the box office supply closet, which was deserted, and laid it out as fast and blunt as he could, because fumbling around this wasn't going to make it any easier. 

"I'm just saying," he finished, "if I hadn't dressed to the right this afternoon, you would've been groping me; and once your hand's on my dick, a line is getting crossed."

Kris was leaning against the back wall of the closet with his thumbs in his belt loops, his hands clenched up, frowning a little at the floor all the while Adam was talking, like he was listening; but when Adam finished, Kris didn't say anything for a moment. 

Adam waited, wondering a little what he was going to do if Kris—he couldn't really imagine Kris bitching him out; maybe he could imagine Kris not-stopping, in a sort of half-innocent way? Although even that seemed pretty unlikely; he'd mostly expected Kris to overapologize and get self-conscious, not just sit there. 

But he waited a while, and Kris _still_ wasn't saying anything, and it was starting to get to Adam a little, so he finally said, "I do get that there's a certain amount of fun in having a guy on a string, by the way; been there myself. That's just a cool, sexy kind of power to have, but nobody likes a tease, so—" 

Kris still didn't say anything when Adam let it hang there, and okay, Adam was on a ride that had now gone from worried to annoyed to seriously pissed-off, and if he stayed here and listened to Kris not-talking for much longer, he was going to say something he was going to regret. This was so much more horrible than any of the horrible ways he'd imagined this horrible conversation going. There were about ten friendship-ending one-liners already jumping into his head, and instead of saying any of them, he just turned to walk out the door. 

Kris said abruptly behind him, "So why don't you fucking _do_ something about it?" 

"What?" Adam said, turning back. Kris wasn't looking up. He was still staring hard down at the ground, and his jaw was clenched so tight Adam could see a muscle twitching a little, and he was looking pale and squeezed and tense. 

Adam stared at him for what was probably a full minute before he decided that yes, he really was getting the right idea here, and _holy fucking shit_ —and then he turned and locked the door. The low explosive breath Kris let out confirmed everything. Adam felt almost drunk, dizzy with crackling energy. He crowded Kris up against the back wall without touching him, just backed him up to it, and he leaned in close and said in Kris's ear, "The safeword is _window_. You say it, everything stops, you get a whole lot of cuddling, and we make sure we're on the same page before we try again. Say it, baby." 

He saw the muscles of Kris's jaw work a little, and then Kris husked out, " _Window_ ," and Adam breathed out and in again, pulling the air in right all the way down to his toes, and then he stepped back and slapped Kris across the face. 

He didn't hit that hard. Kris rocked with the slap, and it just flushed his cheek red a little for a moment, but Adam made it good enough to sting, and get the message across; that Adam wasn't drawing safe little lines here: not avoiding the face, not _pretending_ ; this wasn't going to be the kind of game where the handcuffs were made of nerf and maybe you got spanked a little to spice things up. 

Because Adam didn't think that was the game Kris wanted to play; you didn't bait somebody to the edge for a month to see if you could piss them off enough to get them to smack your ass for you a couple times. Kris wanted him _mad_ , Adam thought, and he knew he was right when he saw Kris jerk wildly, his tongue darting out to lick the corner of his mouth where the slap had just barely caught him. 

"Oh, _sweetheart_ ," Adam said, ridiculously full of love, and okay, maybe Kris had had a little bit of the right idea, because even with the teasing it was going to be so hard _not_ to just pull Kris in his arms and cuddle him to bits; it just kind of hurt to think of Kris _living_ with this, however long, until it got this bad. 

Kris flicked his eyes up at him, a little wary, and Adam stroked Kris's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "We're going to have to work on better ways of asking for what you need," Adam said, and then he pinned Kris's wrists to the wall while he kissed Kris's mouth and bit him roughly, scraping his teeth over Kris's lower lip hard enough to make it bruise up puffy, purpling a little: gorgeous, and the way Kris almost melted against the wall was even more beautiful. 

Adam kissed him again hard and let him go. "Take off your clothes and fold them on the shelf," he said, and while Kris stripped with shaking hands, Adam looked over what he had to work with: rubber bands and binder clips, maybe the glue sticks?—but he thought he'd save that, wait until he could get a real hot waxing kit and work on Kris in a hotel room, towels spread on the bed, strip him clean and smooth all over. 

"Mm, you like that idea?" Adam said, putting the glue back on the shelf; Kris's cock was jutting out hard from his hips, and his eyes were shut; he was panting. 

"Yeah—yes," Kris said, his voice cracking. 

"Good," Adam said, and put the binder clips on Kris's nipples—the little ones, for now. Kris made small hurt noises in the back of his throat as they went on; yeah, nobody had done _any_ of this for him before. Adam couldn't help himself; he bent in and kissed Kris some more, long luxurious kisses; at least he'd already bruised up Kris's lip, so he could cheat that much without breaking the scene. 

He put a wide, thick rubber band around Kris's balls, and another one around the base of his cock, neither of them too tight. Kris shifted a little restlessly, and Adam snapped the band on his cock, just a warning. "Don't even think of trying that manipulation shit with me again," he said, firm. "You can't trust me to handle it, I'll end this right now. Well?"

"No," Kris said, raw and desperate, freezing in place, "no, Adam, please—" He choked it off fast when Adam put a finger on his mouth. 

"I'll make you beg some more later," Adam said, kissing him. "That's all I need for right now." Then he got the thin scratchy pads out of the rubber stamping kits and tore strips to tuck into the rubber bands, so every time Kris moved or twitched, they'd scrape at him. 

"Oh, Jesus," Kris said, high and quiet, almost under his breath, his hips jerking helplessly; he was staring up at the ceiling, and his eyes were getting wet and bright. 

"I think I'm going to have to punish you for talking without permission," Adam said. "Turn around and grab those ankles." 

Kris flinched as he moved, but he was so good; he didn't say another word while he bent over. Adam considered the rulers, but they were only cheap plastic, and he didn't want to risk one breaking and cutting the skin. He slid his belt off, instead, and gave Kris a good half-dozen licks, leaving thick red stripes across the skin; they'd welt up a bit. Kris was breathing in sobs by the end, but he still wasn't talking, and Adam pulled him up and kissed him some more. 

"You can talk now," he said, kissing Kris on the neck, on the shoulders, while he cupped Kris's ass and felt the hot welts with his fingers, squeezed them a little. "I want to hear how you're feeling." 

"Adam," Kris said, his voice broken, "I need—I needed—oh fucking God, I tried so hard not to need this—" 

"You're not ashamed, are you?" Adam said, nuzzling at him. "Don't be ashamed. It's all good. It's all beautiful." 

"It's beautiful with _you_ ," Kris said, and pressed his face into Adam's shoulder. 

Adam stroked Kris's head, and played with the nipple clips a little, tugging to make Kris gasp against his shoulder, shivering. He was so beautiful, so hungry. Adam looked over at the wall and picked out one of the big, thick sharpies. "Suck this, get it nice and wet," he said, and put the smooth end into Kris's mouth. "Good, that's enough; now put it in you." 

Kris flushed red and hot, faint trace of Adam's palm-print showing on his skin, and he couldn't look Adam in the face while he pushed the marker inside. When he had it in, Adam reached around and worked the other end a little, up and down and sideways, while Kris's hips jerked. "Keep talking," Adam said. "I love your voice." 

"I don't—I don't know if I can," Kris said, raggedly. 

"I can't wait until it's my cock in you," Adam said. "I'm going to save that, though. That's going to be special. Maybe after the waxing, we'll see." 

"Oh, God," Kris said. "Adam, you get that—you could do anything you wanted to me." His voice cracked, saying it, and the tears were coming all of a sudden, spilling down his face. Adam leaned in and licked them off, wrapping his hand around Kris's cock, stroking, bringing him over. It was fast, but this _was_ the first time, and anyway Kris was ready—Kris needed to let go now, was hanging onto him and choking out, "Anything—Adam, _anything_ , there's nothing I'd say no to—" 

"Kris," Adam said, kissing him, "Kris, of course there isn't. I _love_ you. I'm going to take such good care of you. You know that," and he held Kris tight, slid his arm around Kris's waist and held him close while Kris shuddered out panting against him, the rest of the way. 

"You good, baby?" Adam said after, kissing him again, brushing his mouth over Kris's cheek while he popped the clips open, easing the rubber bands back off. 

"Yeah," Kris said, low and dreamy, leaning against him. He shivered as Adam licked his thumb and rubbed one of his bruised nipples. He said, "Adam, can I—" stopping, uncertainly. 

"No, it's okay, you don't need to wait for permission when we're not in a scene," Adam said. He kissed Kris on the neck. "We don't have to live in the neighborhood to play there."

Kris tipped his head back for Adam's mouth, said, "Huh," a little thoughtfully, sounding a little more like himself. "All right, in that case, I really want to suck your cock right now."

"Oh, twist my arm," Adam said, and leaned back against the wall happily while Kris slid down to his knees and unbuttoned Adam's jeans and started working on him, wet and inexpert and so unbelievably sweet, and Adam thought this was going to be a really fabulous summer, after all. 

With ♥ to Merry for beta!

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
